


Nothing But A Stranger

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese discuss about men and how they can be.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 36





	Nothing But A Stranger

“Idiot,” Carol muttered. She flicked cigarette ash with her thumbnail and took a deep breath with her back leaned against the floral wallpaper. 

Therese smirked on the floor while catching a ball Rindy was rolling to her. They were talking about the man that was bothering them earlier today, begging for one of them to give him a chance and have some dinner. He spotted Carol, Therese, and Rindy, leaving a ice cream parlor in town. Rindy was a few yards ahead licking melting chocolate chip ice cream off her knuckles. She looked back a few times to see both her mothers being harassed by the stranger, who was hoping they would take his bait.

_“We are not interested,” Carol kept telling him, shrugging him off._

_“Thank you, but no,” Therese added, reeling back at his icky charm. She found herself pinning her arm through Carol’s, who grasped her wrist, affectionately._

“I really thought he would follow us home,” Carol went on, making Therese snort. “What’s the matter with men these days? They think ‘no’ means ‘yes’ and then get so offended when they’re brushed off.”

“It’s like we don’t have a choice in the matter,” Therese agreed, rolling the red bouncy ball across the carpet floor and watched Rindy snatch it with her hands. She pushed it back aggressively, making it crash underneath the piano.

“Do we even have a voice anymore?” Carol questioned.

“You do, Mommy, I hear it,” Rindy joined the conversation, making both Carol and Therese smile.


End file.
